The current concert recording is unable to realize the stereo effect of live concerts. The listeners of the recording are unable to have a feeling as if personally on the scene of a concert. Meanwhile, the microphones adopted for recording of a concert are unable to completely record the details of all sounding bodies in the concert, and the recording of the concert cannot present all the details of single or multitudinous sounds of the live concert.